Lovestruck
by Camilleon
Summary: After a night of ordinary hero stuff Atlanta won't talk to Archie. Theresa feels so sorry for Archie and teams up with another 'unexpected' titan to make Atlanta forgive Archie. Changed the name from Fight of Love to Lovestruck.
1. Care and Fight

**Author's note:** I know the name is kinda stupid but the plot isn't.

**Care and Fight**

It was dark and seven teenagers were looking for something that their '_principal_' wanted them to bring it back to her.

"We can find that thing like this, what was it's name again?" Herry asked.

"It's the '_silver cape_' and you might be right, we should split up.We already searched the South of the city then, Neil, Odie and Herry you search north, Archi and Atlanta you go west and Theresa and I'll go east. We'll meet right here after an hour. And call us if you find it" Jay commanded everyone then they all went their own way.

_After a few minutes_

"I can't believe we couldn't find it even though Mr. Brains and the luck was on our side." Herry carped.

"Herry, stop whining like a baby",

"Yeah, cause you know I should be the one whining, how am I gonna be this handsome if I can't have my beauty sleep?" Neil complained. "Man it's gonna be a long night" said Odie while hitting his head.

_That moment_

"Is the cape silver and shiny?"

"I guess, why?"

"Cause I think I just saw it."

"Archie, are you sure?" Atlanta asked the purple haired boy who was heading back.

"See it yourself 'Lanta" and Atlanta went next to him and looked to the side street there was a shiny thing not so far. "Up for a race?" offered Archie. "Fine, if you wanna lose that bad." Both started to run. Just five meters before the cape there was a little water puddle which none of them saw and evetually Atlanta tripped but Archie was fast and have already reached the cape before Atlanta fell down.

"Who los… Atlanta are yo…" Just before he could finish his sentence a large red hand grabbed Atlanta.

"Put me down!" Atlanta said loudly while Archie took his whip. "Put her down, now!"

"Grrr… no cape, no girl" the giant growled. "Archie don't even think about giving it. It must be really important since Hera didn't told us what did it does!"

At that moment Archie was thinking of one thing; _would the giant really would give Atlanta back when he gives him the cape_. After some seconds he used his whip to grab the giants elbow which held Atlanta, but unfortunately the giant started to hold Atlanta even tighter. "Aaaah!" Atlanta screamed. The giant grinned. "Ok, ok I'll give you the cape just leave her." "Archie what are you doing? Are you nuts?" The giant slowly lowered Atlanta but didn't leave her until Archie gave him the cape, then her left.

"Archie what is wrong with you? What were you thinking? You just gave him the cape like that! Uuh, just call the others" After a few minutes all seven of them were gathered. "Soo?" asked Jay. "This guy over there gave away the cape to a giant, besides what do you expect from a guy that wears a sweater on shorts! Just look at him he has _purple_ hair!" she was really mad at Archie. Then she walked away to the truck agryly.

"Why did you give it to a giant?" Theresa asked confused. "Well I had to, you see it held Atlanta and was squizing her when I tried to release her." Archie answered a little broken. "I see ut don't worry she'll get over it, I'll talk to her." "Really, actually I wouldn't expect that from you, I thought you didn'T liked me Theresa." "Well we are all friends, like for a year, right." Theresa smiled. "Thanks." They all got in Herry's truck.

On the way back to brownstone Atlanta didn't said a word to Archie although she wouldn't stop talking to him normally. She looked outside the window instead. Archie in the other hand looked at her the whole time. He really couldn't take it.

Back at the brownstone Archie went straight to his room and layed on his bed. Atlanta wasn't even looking at him. They were like best friends, they did almost everything together. Not that he really like Atlanta but he never had the guts to tell her and now it was to late. Another wrong thing and she would start to hate him. Then he put his hand on his head and felt his hair. '_Hair'_ he thought, Atlanta didn't like his purple hair. _What does she doesn't like about me _he wondered. While wondering he fell asleep.

_The next morning_

Theresa was having cereal when Atlanta came yawning downstairs. She got a glass out of the shelf and put milk in it and sat next to Theresa. Then Archie came down. "I'm gonna jog" no answer came, actually he was suprised, normally Atlanta would never say no to jogging but Today was different. Archie went on a little devistated. Theresa turned to Atlanta, "I can't believe you are stil mad at him. You'd normally started to talk him hours ago!" "This time is different ok" Theresa sighed. "Atlanta, build a bridge and get over it, it's not like you are gonna stay mad at him after all." "Well I can stay as long as I can stand." And then she turned away. Theresa had nothing to say, actually she thought thatAtlanta was holding herself to hard to appologize from Archie, she knew Archie was so crashed from Atlanta's behaviour and couldn't stand it cause he liked her, liked her alot actually. But until now she thought Atlanta may have feelings for him too, but she was acting like Archie was her enemy. She didn't know what to do.

_After breakfast_

All seven of them were at the living room and then Jay's PMR started to ring he answered it. And after he turned to the team, "Persophone and Aphrodite wants to see Neil and Theresa and the rest of us have training with Ares and Artemis." After the news they got out of brownstone and went to their school with Herry's truck.

_At Olympus High_

"So why did you want to see us?" "Theresa dear, we gods had a little chat and tried to find a new way to help you with your fight against Cronus." Said Perdophone wisely. "And that has what to do with me really?" "We thought that if you unite your luck and Theresa's power you might use it as a weapon. Such as defeating your enemies increasing the bad luck around them or increasing your luck." Aphrodite told them. Them Persophone opened her mouth to say somthing "but it is really hard, so it must be practiced alot so practice." "Like where?" Theresa asked. "I don't know anywhere you want." "So we can use luck to find the best present for everyone, right?" asked Theresa. "Well I guess, what do you think Persophone?" "Well that might work."

"But it won't work making met he best looking guy on earth, wait a minute I already am!" Aphrodite had a look on Neil than turned to Theresa "Theresa you may join your friends now I need to have a word with Neil in my room." Theresa and Persophone left. Neil and Aphrodite went to her room and Neil was stil checking himself on his mirror. Aphrodite stopped and turned to Neil. "Neil, I know I am not really the right person to say this since I am not really doing it but you must hear it from me" Neil put away his mirror and lokked at Aphrodite, he seemed interested. "Neil, I am definitely the being that defends self-love (is there a word like that, cause I just made it up) the most, but there must be a limit for that. Look Neil,you really are charming and nobody is saying the opposite. Here I want you to have this." Aphrodite hands him a mirror with a writing on it's handle. It said _'εσύ είσαι όμορφος μα κάνω όχι __κομπάζω για αυτό'_ "What does it say?" Neil asked her still trying to understand the text. "Oh sorry, it says _'You are beautiful but do not brag about it'_ This was once given to me by a real wise mortal and I want you to have it." Neil took the mirror slowly. It was from golden and fine cratsmanship. He looked to the mirror and then to Aphrodite. She was smiling and from her eyes it seemed like she really wanted him to take it. "Thanks Aphrodite, this is really a nice gift." Neil seemed really thankful. "And Neil before you go, one more advise, spread love." Neil looked at Aphrodite a little shocked. "But isn't that kinda like Eros' job?" Aphrodite giggled. "I mean around you, it makes everyone feel good, especially you. Now go , join your friends, you are stronger together." Neil got out of the room and headed to the training room.

_After training_

"Soo, Neil what did she said to you?" Theresa asked him the moment Neil came. "Some advise that could only works for me." Theresa tooked at him but she couldn't understand what he just said. Then Neil's face got into a shape that something came to his mind. "So how's it going with Archie and Atlanta?" "Huh? Since when do you care?" "I always had it in me" Neil glared. "Anyway it' still the same between them" Theresa looked at Neil, he really seemed to be interested in the situation. And then an idea came to her mind. "Neil since you seem so interested in this situation can I ask you something." Neil loked her awkwardly. "What?" "See I really feel sorry for them and I want to help them so you wanna help?" Neil thought for a second. "You got yourself a deal missy!" They shook hands. "And never call me missy." "Fine" They laughed and head to Herry's truck.

-----------------------------

I hope you liked it. I wrote alot of fan fics (not on this site) but this is my first COTT fiction.

P.S. Please post or send a comment.


	2. Friday Night Out

**Friday Night Out**

It was a friday evening and it was raining outside. Six of the descendants were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Atlanta, Herry and Odie were having some hot chocolate. Archie looked at Atlanta. She still wasn't talking to him. And he couldn't talked to her about it.

"Hey what are you doing here sitting like that?" asked Theresa as she came in.

"Why are you dressed up, it's raining outside."

"But Jay, every friday night we all go out together and this week I was going to choose the place." Theresa whined.

"I guess it's ok, but somewhere indoors ok." Jay said.

"I'm just glad Neil isn't the one choosing this week." Odie glared.

"Hey, the SPA is great. And you should be thanking me for making you a little more charming."

"Anyway, dress up cause were going to a karaoke club!" Theresa smiled while everyone was getting up.

"Oh great, I'll go dress up." Neil said just before running of to his room.

"I'll change my clothes to I guess." Archie walked to his room, he seemed a little depressed.

Theresa saw the look on Archie's face. She really was sad for him and she thought she needed a plan to make Atlanta forgive Archie. "Neil what are you wearing?" All of them looked at Neil who was wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses and a baseball hat.

"What, don't I look like a popstar?" Neil said looking behind the dark shades.

"Uuh, not really. Anyway Archie should hurry up." Theresa said just before Archie came out of his room. He was wearing black jeans and a plain T-shirt. Nobody realized he had that much muscles under the sweater.

"Are we going or not?" Archie gave them a confused look.

They all got on Herry's truck.

After they arrived they went in a room. There was a large glass window on one wall which was seperating the singing room from the waiting room. There were three couches two for two and one for three and all of them had little cussions. The CDs were next to the couches and in the singing room there was a chart thingy. The chart seven parts, from worst to best;_ no comment, worse than a frog, like a frog, so-so, almost, perfect, beter than perfect._

They all went inside, Neil and Theresa got in first and sat then Odie and Herry sat next to Neil, Then Archie sat on the empty couch for two. Jay came in and Theresa asked him to sit next to her. Atlanta got in last (for real) and saw the only empty seat was next to Archie. She sighed and sat next to him and turned the other way.

"Ok I'll go first but I'll need backup singer. Odie you're #1 and Herry #2." Neil said as he stood up. " Hey why am I #2?" "Cause number 1 is short and has curly hair." They got in the room and Neil put the CD.

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
Theres more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
_

Everybody put their hands on their ears except Archie. He was so busy thinking about Atlanta he could barely hear Neil sing. '_I even changed my clothes which she thought were stupid and she's still not talking to me'_

_One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
Theres more to life than just to live  
_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
_

'_I can't believe she's still mad at me.Oh why am I trying Anyway she won't talk to me._** No! You listen to me, now you don't give up. You must apologize. **_But I didn't do anything wrong._** Now I totally agrre with you but girls don't get it. **_I guess you are right. Wait aminute since when I know girls that good and I am giving myself advice. Oh man!' _

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on  
_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

The chart start to light up and stopped at '_worse than a frog' _"Dude, it'a all your fault we got that rank." Neil complained at Odie. "Actually Neil Odie is the reason we were ranked that good if he didn' sung the rank would have been _'no comment'" _Herry arguied.

"Ok now I'll sing, Neil could you pic one for me?" Asked Theresa. Neil got one without looking and handed it over to Theresa. The song started to play.

_It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through_

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you_ all of the way  
You'll be fine  
_

Everyone was enjoying listening her, but they knew she was a good singer.

_  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah_

You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show

You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be _all that you are  
You'll be fine  
_

'_I don't know what if she continues to ignore me. _**Dude just apologize.**'

_  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough_

So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Mak_e some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah_

You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try

'_What if she doesn't accept my appologie. _**What if, what if just do it and if she doesn'taccepts it just tell her why you did it. **_You are me and you know I've been trying to do that more than a year. _**Well you gotta start somewhere.**_ But it's been too long and I can't tell her anything and what if she laughes at me. _**Don't forget it's never too late and you'll never know how she feels if you never try. **_Gee, that almost makes sense if it wasn't taken from a SONG! What am I doing, arguing myself, Archie you definetly should get a grip.'_

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey

speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

She came out of the room and everyone seemed better after Neil's song. "Oh, it'salways almost, why never perfect? I guess it wasn't ment to be. So who's next?" Theresa spoke just after she came out.

Nobody said a word until Odie broke the silence. "Jay why don't you sing?" "Oh no I won't." Jay rejected.

"Jay please I'll sing with ya." Theresa recommended.

"I don't know" He looked at Theresa and thought he shouldn't have looked at her. "Oh no, not the 'puppy dog pout'! Ok you got me." Jay gave up.

"Here this one is a classic, a soundtrack from Grease 2." Neil tossed them a CD. "And don't sing while they are talking."

They got in the room and the song started to play. It was _Love Will_ from _Grease 2. _(I don't think I need to write the lyrics just this part is important)

_And we'll be there together.  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back,  
Whoa oh, turn back  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
We'll turn back!_

"Wow, they are singing beautiful together." Herry said and Odie nodded.

"Well how were we?" Theresa asked.

"Well according to the chart, 'perfect'!" Neil answered.

"Perfect?!" Theresa looked amused. Then hugged Jay and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Jay, I really wanted to do better than 'almost'."

"Yeah anytime. I really wished the song was true." Jay smiled.

"What?" Everyone looked at him.

"I mean really, if love could turn back the hands of time we sure could defeat Cronus." Jay glared.

"JAY!" Everyone shouted at once and threw him the pillows.

"Ok, just kidding." Jay was totally beaten.

"Atlanta, you sing now." Theresa tried to pull her off the couch.

"Look I'm not feeling like singing right now and I don't know what to pick."

"I have an idea, Persephone said we can use the new luck thingy everywhere we want, since you sing a song better if you feel it we can just concantrate on your feelings and pick the right one." Theresa looked at her and wondered what she was thinking.

"I guess it's worth a try." Atlanta got up. She looked at Theresa and then Jay. '_They totally adore eachother but why won't they tell. It's like I love you but I won't say it out loud, totally idiotic'_ What she didn't realized that the thoughts that came into her mind were read by Theresa but transferred directly to Neil before knowing it.

"Ok I'm starting." Atlanta started to sing. It was '_I Won't Say_' from _Hercules the movie._

"I thought it would be a song like '_Never Underestimate A Girl_' you know more Atlanta style one." Herry whispered to Odie. "Just listen ok Herry."

She was singing it pretty good and everyone was enjoying the show, except Archie. He was thinking about the song that Atlanta was singing at the very moment.

'**Dude you are**** seeing me, I mean talking to me too much lately.**_ Not the reason we are thinking right now. What's up with that song. If it represents Atlanta's feeling that must be she must have fallen for some guy, who isn't me by the way, What am I gonna do._** I think we need to get over it. **_But I really like her and everyday it depresses me to look at her and talk to her without her knowing that I really like her. _**So go with the plan and tell her that you care about her. **_No way she'll never look into my face cause she's thinking about some other guy right now, I just hope it's not that Pan guy again._** Dude you are stubborn and shy. **_Anyway I should just let it go_'

Atlanta finished her song and everyone was amused noone knew she could sing that well. She was so great her rank was a _'perfect'_

"Oh my god Atlanta you sing great! Why haven't you told us that before?" Theresa seemed excited.

"I guess that's because I just found it out." Atlanta laughed.

"Come on Arch, it's your turn."

"No I'm not really in the mood for this ok." Archie sighed.

"No excuses you gotta sing and don't worry if you sing bad it won't harm after Neil's voice." Herry pushed him to the room.

"Ok but what will I sing?"

"Here, catch this." Neil threw a CD to him.

"Ok, here goes nothing." He started to sing '_Let it go_' by Kyle.

_Every night I lie awake  
my thoughts come rolling in  
love is won, love is lost  
and __**loves that might have been**__   
I see the ghost of long __**lost hope**__   
and shattered __**broken dreams**__ i know it's time  
to carry on It's harder than it seems _

Everyone was in a total shock. None of them had thought that Archie had a voice of an angel. Even Atlanta was now looking at him, but then after a few seconds she turned away._  
_

_I gotta let it go, all the pain and thrive  
I gotta let it go, and move on with my life  
I gotta let it go, it's time to let it be  
I gotta let it go, and then i can be free _

Archie looked at Atlanta she stil wasn't looking at him. '_I just wished that there was a way she would forgive me even though I haven't done anything wrong. _**You can't win her back with that attitute.**_ She wasn't mine in the first place! _**Ok that won't work either.**_ Just leave me alone will ya'  
_

_the times gone by,  
I can't deny  
they've left their mark on me   
don't undertstand the master plan  
that only god can see  
I need to know, I wanna go  
and lock it all inside  
I wonder why and say goodbye  
and gather up my pride  
_

_I gotta let it go, all the pain and thrive  
I gotta let it go, and move on with my life  
I gotta let it go, it's time to let it be  
I gotta let it go, and then i can be free_

_  
I know I have the will to carry on  
Life's made me strong  
I've learned too much to turn my head away  
I'm gonna stay  
and brick by brick ı'll build my life again  
andIı'll begin  
to learn from all of my mistakes  
then let them fly away  
_

_I gotta let it go  
I got to let it go,  
I got to let-it-go, I got to let it go. _

_I got to let it go_

_I got to let-it-go, I got to let it go._

"I am starting to think that Archie and Atlanta weren't just boarding when they are out boarding" Theresa joked.

"Archie you just made the top of the rank, '_better than perfect_'" Neil screamed around.

"Great, not like I care." Archie sat back on the couch and sulked.

Theresa looked at the view, two stubborn teens mad at eachother only one trying to make things beter.

"I think we beter return to Brownstone or Athena will come here and boy that'll be nasty." Herry said.

"Right behind ya Herry, come on guys we're going home."

They all left the room and got in Herry's truck. Theresa was totally determined this time. _She must reconcile Atlanta and Archie!_


	3. Dinner Date

**Diner Dates**

A new morning and new starts. But unlike every morning Today Neil was the first one to get up first.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning?" asked Theresa rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"I had this briliant idea!" said Neil.

"Let me guess, you pose with your back turned to the cameras andsmiling over your shoulder." Said Theresa.

"No, but I really should keep that in mind." Said Neil trying to do the pose. "Anyway, I've found out that the easiest way to make people make up with eachother is to make them meet eachother in private."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Said Theresa trying to reach through some orange juice. "Atlanta will never say yes."

"I know, but she can't say ye sif she doesn't knows who she'll be eating with." Said Neil.

"That is so stupid it really might work." Said Theresa.

"Great I'll make the arrangements. And by the way we need to be there to be sure everything goes just fine." Said Neil and then he left.

-----

"Are you sure people from _Green Alliance_ want to interview me Theresa?" asked Atlanta while walking to their lockers.

"Yes, and they are thrilled to find an athletic and talented as you." Said Theresa.

"If you say so." Smiled Atlanta.

-----

Neil had arranged a fancy dinner in a restaurant. Theresa was the first to come there and was waiting for everyone to show up.

Then came Atlanta. She sat to the table which the waiter had shown her. And she started to wait just like Theresa.

After awhile Theresa saw Archie in the front door. The waiter showed him the same table as he showed Atlanta.

"What are you doing here?" asked Archie.

"Me? I'm waiting for peopl from Green Alliance to show up! And what are you doing here?" said Atlanta.

"I'm here to talk with people from International Poetr—I mean it's non of your concerns." Said Archie.

"Oh no! This is terrible! And Neil hasn't even show up for his own plan!" said Theresa.

"Theresa?" a voice came from behind. Theresa turned around and saw Jay.

"Jay what are you doing here?" asked Theresa.

"Neil told me to be here." Said Jay. "And what are you doing?"

"Uhmm—Me?.. Nothing!" said Theresa anxiously.

"Anyway ince we are here we can enjoy the food right?" said Jay.

"Absolutely." Said Theresa forgetting why she even came there.

Meanwhile non of them realized Archie and Atlanta getting out of the restaurant. And Nobody saw their pissed faces either.

-----

Coming Soon…


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

**Dreams and Nightmares**

Atlanta got out of her bed and rubbed her head. After she washed her face and got dressed she went down. Theresa was having some hot chocolate and so was Herry. Neil was looking at his mirror and trying to figure out which one of his two side was better, which was taking forever. Odie was checking out some stuff on his computer as usual and Jay was watching some TV.

Atlanta walked toward the fridge and got some milk and poured it to a cup full of cereal. And she sat next to Theresa.

"Good morning Atlanta. You kinda seem a little off. Is everything alright?" asked Theresa.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I had this weird dream." Atlanta told Theresa.

"What dream? What was it about? Asked Theresa. Just then Archie came down the stairs.

"I was singing stupid nursery rhymes such as '_Pop Goes The Weasel_'. And I was complimenting Chiron's tail. Trying to touch it while shouting pwetty ponytail. How whack is that?" explained Atlanta.

"_Uh oh! I know that scenario. I hope she doens't remembers the rest of it._" Thought Archie. "I'm going out for a walk." Said Archie and went outside.

Archie walked around the lake. Thinking of what happened between him and Atlanta he couldn't even see someone on his way.

A sound like "Ow!" came from across. It was then Archie realized he hit someone by accident. "I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Said Archie.

"No, no. It's all my fault you seemed like you were thinking about something important. I was the one who should look before walking." Said a girl. She had straight long brown hair and a single blue highlight. She really was gorgeous if you come to think of it. "I'm really sorry. Please go on." Said the girl as she got up right away.

Archie didn't bother and went on. The girl looked back and silently said "What a weird boy." As she walked by a young man running on the trail suddenly a snake-like thingy grabbed the man and covered his mouth before he could scream and fastly pulled him to the tree it came from.

When Archie arrived at the Brownstone everyone was in a rush.

"What's going on in here?" asked Archie.

"Hera wants us in the school immediatly." Said Jay.

"And nobody bothered notifying me because?" asked Archie.

"Actually I told Atlanta to call you from your PMR." Said Jay as he ran out the door.

"Great! He tells Atlanta to call me. Even Neil could do it beter. Atleast he would have considered calling." Whined Archie slowly walking towards the truck.

At the school Hera just cut to chase. There were some random attacks all over the city. Few of the witnesses told that they saw a weird looking lion. And Hera naturally wanted the heroes to go check it out.

"Guys. I got a trck an the creature. It's heading to the waterfall." Said Odie.

"Did you just say… waterfall?" gulped Archie.

"Come on let's go!" commanded Jay.

"Man this days keeps getting beter and beter." Said Archie and soured his face.

When they arrived near the waterfall everything was crashed. Trees were laying on the road, the ground had claw prints and everything was broken.

Suddenly they all heard a bird scream. And when they looked up they saw a hidious creature. A Sphinx! A creature with the head of a woman, the body of a lion, wings of an eagle and a snake instead of a tail.

They all got ready to fight. When the Spinx got closer Archie had the first move on it and try to hit it with his whip. But the only thing that it did was making it more annoyed. And the angry it was the bigger it got.

The Spinx dived in to the air and it aimed Jay. Lucky Jay was able to provide it's attack but unfortunately he lead the Sphinx to Atlanta which mad her fall into the water. And it was unsuprisingly Archie who first ran towards the cliff.

The others were also worried but non of them could get their selves out of the Spinx trouble. So eventually Archie jumped into the water to help Atlanta who was unconscious at the moment. He quickly came near her dragged her to shore.

At the moment the Spinx was giving the others a real hard time.

"Wait a minute!" said Jay. "Aren't you spoused to ask us a riddle?"

"Tsss- That was before Cronus found me. Now I'm only a bad luck and destruction demon!" said the Sphinx sweeping the others with it's tail while getting closer to Neil who is trapped between the Sphinx and the rocks (which he doesn't knows yet).

When the Sphinx was almost hit Neil he suddenly got up and hit the Sphinx with his head which made it fall on it's back which gave time to the others to capture it.

Meanwhile Archie came carrying Atlanta. Everyone gathered by them, except Herry who was guarding the Sphinx.

"Is she alright?" asked Theresa.

"Gee, why don't you try asking her." Said Neil implying that Archie doesn't knows the answer.

"Wait, I think she's waking up." Said Jay.

"What's going on?" asked Atlanta as soon as she opened her eyes.

Archie slowly put her down on her feet and Neil opened his mouth. "The birdy what's-it's-name thingy pushed you down the cliff and then we were all like '_Hiyya-ha!_' fighting the bird and then Archie jumped in to the water and he was like 'I'm coming Atlanta!' and then I was like '_Take this birdie!_' and then the bird fell down."

"And know can someone explaine what happened in English?" said Atlanta.

Theresa and Odie calmly explained what happened. And they all went back to the Brownstone after bringing Hera the Sphinx.

After a long time Atlanta came next to Archie. "Did you really got into water to sav eme?" she asked.

"Well, I was the nearest one to the water and everyone was busy." Said Archie in a modest way.

"Hey, I remember you were the one near me when I was drowning last month and you called someone else to get me out!" whined Neil eavesdropping.

Seeing what's happening there Theresa came in and took Neil away before he says or does something really stupid. Which happened every five minutes.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" asked Neil.

"You were almost ruining the only chance that Atlanta forgiving Archie!" said Theresa.

"Well I think he didn't do anything wrong. And something like that was that much important do you think that Jay would ever talk to you again?" said Neil.

"Since when do you have an opinion on stuff like that? And he would be talking to me!" said Theresa.

"Whatever. I need my beauty sleep." Said Neil and left.

"Ok." Said Theresa silently Watching Atlanta and Archie having fun together as usual.

-------------------------------

Coming Soon…


	5. Intruder Alert

**Intruder Alert**

"Hey 'Lanta! Think fast!" said Archie and threw the ball in the air.

Then he jumped and kicked the ball in the air. The ball passed by Atlanta, hit the fence behind her and went up and finally Atlanta caught it.

"That's what you call a heads up? This is a real heads up!" said Atlanta and threw the ball at the floor.

The ball hit the floor really hard and went straight up. Then she kicked it. The ball flee fastly towards Archie. Archie's face took a scared look and he suddenly duck to keep his head in the right place. The ball hit the other fence and then went over the fence behind Atlanta.

"I have no idea what to say! How did you do that?" said Archie in an impressed way.

"Anyway, Mr No-word, I'll go get the ball back." Said Atlanta.

She went to the other side of the fence. Just when she was reaching for the ball she heard someone behind the bushes. She could see a silhouette.

"Stop right there! Who are you? Show yourself!" said Atlanta pointing her crossbow at the silhouette.

The silhouette countinued to move and Atlanta fired.

The silhouette saw the purple beam and first had a suprised look on his or her face. And then suddenly he or she kicked the beam and it back fired. Now Atlanta was the one with the suprised face and a purple beam comming towards her. The beam hit her and she fell down shouting "Aaah!".

"Atlanta!" screamed Archie. And he ran next to her. "Atlanta, are you okay?"

Atlanta nodded to tell him she wasn't so bad.

"Who's there?" shouted Archie. Then he heard some sounds behind the bushes and then he saw a matching silhouette. "Show youself. Who are you?"

No sound came. But after awhile a voice came. And it sounded like a girl and she was saying "Hey, look out; aa… a Harpie!"

Archie didn't now what to do and looked towards the point where the silhouette pointed. The girl quickly ran away. Although Archie couldn't hear it she was murmuring to herself "A Harpie? Ok, it's settled, no more reading mythological junk."

Archie hold Atlanta and said "We got to get you to Chiron fast."

In Chiron's Study Archie was standing by Atlanta while Chiron was testing if she had an important problem. After awhile the others came in.

"What happened? Is she alright?" asked Jay worried as always.

"I don't know. We were at the backyard, then there was this girl—" just before Archie coul finished Neil started to talk.

"So the green-eyed monster kicked in." He said.

"Don't mind him he doesn't knows what he's talking about." Said Theresa.

"One minute we were just hanging around and having fun then another minute she falls down behind the fence because of something I didn't see. I don't know how she became like this but it might be the girl over there." Explained Archie.

"Did you see who she was?" asked Jay.

"No. But I heard her voice. I did heard it somewhere before but I can't remember where, anyway I'm sure I can remember it if I hear it again."

"You know what makes me suspicious, the fact that Atlanta has been beaten." Said Odie.

"Good news. Atlanta wasn't injured so bad and she'll be fine. All she needs is some rest now." Said Chiron.

"When will she recover?" asked Theresa.

"Right now." Said Atlanta getting up.

"Atlanta. You woke up. So what happened?" asked Odie.

"I went behind the fence to get our ball back and then I heard someone and told them to get out and they didn't so I shoot and it backfired." Explained Atlanta.

"Wait a sec. How did it backfired?" asked Jay.

"I don't know. Somebody kicked it or something I guess." Said Atlanta.

"How can that happen. How can someone kick a laser beam?" said Jay.

"Relax Jay. It's not a big deal. Atlanta is okay. We're all together. There's nothing to worry about." Said Archie.

"Yeah. Sheesh. Relax will you." Said Neil and the six of them started to walk towards the door.

"Nothing to worry about?? This might be Cronus' new skeem." Said Jay but nobody was listening. "Whatever."

Next day at school Jay, Odie an Herry were chatting by their locker untill a girl with brown hair with a single blue highlight bumped into them.

"I'm sorry. I'm new and I don't know around here so well." Said the girl.

"Don't worry about it." Said Jay.

"If you like I could show you around the school." Offered Odie.

"Or I could." interrupted Herry.

"But if you don't want to get lost I could show you around." Said Jay.

Suddenly they heard a caugh comming right behind them. And she looked annoyed.

"Hey Theresa." Said Odie.

"Someone's in trouble." Whispered Herry then he turned to Theresa. "Me and Odie have to go the the place with the— uhh—with the stuff. See you later."

"Yeah." Said Odie following Herry.

"Who's your friend Jay?" asked Theresa furiously.

"Uuh.. She's—she's.. What was your name again?" asked Jay to the girl.

"Oh! I'm Helena, but everyone calls me Hallie. Nice to meet you. And sorry to disturb you I just came here and I can't find my way to homeroom. Someone was spoused to help me. The principal wrote her name on this paper." She said taking out a piece of paper out ouf her pocket. "But I couldn't understand her handwriting."

"Yeah. I'm Jay by the way. Could I have a look at that?." Asked Jay pointing the paper.

"Oh yeah sure, be my guest." Smiled Hallie handing the paper.

Jay looked at the paper and after awhile he grinned. "It says here that a certain girl with long orange hair forgot to greet you. And her name would be Theresa."

"Oh no! You were the one I was spoused to show around. I'm so sorry. I forgot that was today." Said Theresa.

"No prob. You could help by showing me the way to homeroom though." Said Hallie.

"Ofcourse. Just follow me." Said Theresa and started walking.

"Hey Jay. What are you looking at?" asked Atlanta slowly passing by him with Archie towards their lockers.

"Oh nothing. Just a weird coincidence." Said jay imidiately turning his head.

"Ok. If that's what you are saying." Grinned Archie.

After a few hour later someone was wandering in the school corriders without knowing where they were going and eventually finding themselves infront of the janitor's closet. Looking around to see were they are the stranger looks at the door of the janitor's closet. Just before she was about to turn her head away and continue to walk she noticed the doorlock.

"Well that's some weird looking lock. I wonder what it reminds me of…" wondered Hallie the girl who just lost her way again. And after a few moments of thinking about the strange doorlock it suddenly came to her. She reached to the back of her neck and took out her necklace. "I wonder if my family's pendant fits it." She said slowly putting it to the empty place on the door.

The handle started to turn and lights came out from the back of the door. Hallie took a step back but when the door opened she was sucked in.

When she got up she found her self in a greek-style hallway.

---------------------

Comming Soon…


	6. Not Lost But Found

The Party's Just Begun

**Not Lost But Found**

"Great. Lost again. Where am I now." Hallie started to walk in the halls and finaly walked in a decent looking room. There were some flowers and a giant painting of four girls in one wall.

"Wow, this is amazing." She said slowly touching the painting. But suddenly the wall started glow and the girls in the painting came to life and Hallie took a few steps back and softly landed on the floor.

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls.

"I.. I'm Hallie and the proper question would be who are you and how did you come out of that wall? 'Cos that was freaking cool!" she said.

"You aren't afraid?" asked the girls.

"No. I've seen much worse. So who are you?" asked Hallie.

"We are the Horae." Said one of them.

"As in the seasons?" asked Hallie.

"Yes. Most people don't know that. How did you know?" asked one of them.

"My mother is a teacher. She teaches Greek Mythology." Said Hallie.

"That's inter—" just before she could finish her sentence someone came in.

"Persephone? Are you here? I need to ask you something." Said Theresa as she walked in.

"Theresa?" said Hallie a little suprised.

"Ha.. Hallie? How did you come here. And what are you doing talking with the Horea?" Theresa was shocked by seeing her in there. "Come with me we need to see some one."

"Ok. Fine. But where is this place?" asked Hallie while following Theresa.

Theresa said nothing. She opened her mouth when she stopped in front of a massive door.

"Ok. When we get in there don't talk if you're not asked." Said Theresa to Hallie.

"Fine." Said Hallie walking in after Theresa.

When they walked in. Hallie saw an old woman petting a peacock.

"Hera? I think we might have a problem." Said Theresa.

"And that would be?" asked Hera.

Theresa slowly took a step left for Hera to see Hallie. "Somebody got in."

"But how could that be possible?" said Hera with a worried face. "Who are you and how did you get in?"

"I'm Hallie. And I got here by accident. And are you the Hera from greek mythology, as in the goddess?" asked Hallie.

"Yes. That's exactly who she is." Said Theresa.

"And what's this place?" asked Hallie.

"Shh. Be quiet." Said Theresa.

After a while Hermes and Aphrodite came in.

"I came as soon as I could Hera. What's the problem?" asked Hermes.

"I just came to ask if you had a few extra peacock feathers." Said Aphrodite.

"Someone has found the secret entrance. You might want to check it." Said Hera.

"Hello. I'm standing right here. And could you please stop talking about me as if I'm a parazite." Said Hallie.

"How did you come in here?" asked Hermes.

"I already said it was an accident." Said Hallie.

"Hey, where have I seen you face before?" said Aphrodite.

"How can I know. I haven't seen you in my entire life." Said Hallie.

"I recommend you to calm down a little." Whispered Theresa.

"Hey what's all this noise about?" said a man with an Italian accent.

"Who is he?" asked Hallie to Theresa.

"He's Apollo." Said Theresa.

"No kidding?" said Hallie.

"Hey your face looks familiar." Said Apollo looking at Hallie. He thought about it for a moment and it came to him. "You look just like the Trojan Prince!"

"You mean Paris?" said Theresa.

"No, I ment—" before he could finish his sentence somebody finished it instead of him.

"Hector. He was the first in line for the throne… Untill he was killed by Achilles during the Trojan War that is. And he is also listed as one of the Nine Worthies for his bravery and chivalrous spirit." Said Hallie.

"Wow. You really know alot about him." Said Theresa.

"Well he is my role model." Smiled Hallie.

"Oh, I remember him. Such good-looking kid." Said Aphrodite.

Just then Jay and the others came in the room.

"What's going on Hera? Why did you call us here?" asked Jay.

"Hey, you are the guys from the lockers I bumped in to this morning." Said Hallie looking at Jay, Odie and Herry.

"What is she doing here?" asked Odie.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Said Archie in a furious way. "Since you were the one attacking Atlanta last night."

"Me, attacking someone last night?! You have got to be out of your mind." Said Hallie. She seemed a little cross for being accused for such a thing. "Oh, do you mean the girl who attacked me with some kind of laser gun?"

"What? Now you are accusing her? She was the victim here!" Now Archie was getting a little mad.

"Archie. That's enough. Cut it out already." Said Atlanta trying to calm Archie down.

"You stay out of this Atlanta." Said Archie.

"Oh, you really want a piece of me don't you. Well let me help you with finding a real reason to argue about." Said Hallie and slowly lifted her sleeves. "Let me demonstrate how I was able to avoid that beam."

"Well be my guest, but you'll go home with some bruises!" said Archie and reached for his whip.

Just about Archie was going for his whip and Hallie lifted her leg for a kick, Jay made a move with his hands to Herry. And a second later Jay was able to stop Archie by grabbing his wrist. And Herry… Well, he was able to block Hallie's attack on Archie by holding her ankle, but Hallie was able to do a somesault over Herry and she landed perfectly unlike poor Herry, who was standing in a very hard position. And eventually he fell down bad.

"Never, ever do that again. I have been trained in 23 different martial arts to get out of situations like that." Said Hallie to Herry.

"What's going on with you two already?!" said Jay.

"He started it." Said Hallie.

"Did not." Argued Archie.

"Guys, guys calm down." Said Odie. "There are more important things to talk about right now. Like how did you come in here."

"May I explain?" asked Hallie turning towards the gods. "Well, I was lost and found myself infront of the janitor's closet with a weird lock. And I realized the space of it looked similar to my necklace and I—" before she could finish her words were cut off by Theresa.

"What necklace?" asked Theresa.

Hallie slowly removed her necklace and handed it to Theresa. Theresa turned over the necklace.

"It has an H on it. Herry, have you lost yours?" she asked.

"No mine's right here." Answered Herry showing his.

"That belonged to my family for generations." Said Hallie.

"How do we know that. Maybe she's working for Cronos and he gave her this." Said Archie.

"No. She's telling the truth." Said Hera.

All seven of them turned their heads towards her with curious looks on their faces.

"Your keys were modelled by a pendant given to Hector by Apollo before the war as a gift for his honor and loyalty." Explained Hera.

"So this is the original one given to Hector?" asked Hallie.

"Exactly." Said Apollo.

"And that would mean…" said Jay.

"I come from his bloodline." Said Hallie.

"That explains your sudden arguement with Archie." Said Odie.

"You know, maybe I should go out for a while so you can talk." Said Hallie heading towards the door. "Well? Nobody's coming after me?"

"Hermes?" said Hera.

"I'm on it." Said Hermes flying next to Hallie.

"Maybe I should go too." Said Apollo.

"Very well. You may leave if you wish." Said Hera.

The three of them left and Hera turned to the others.

"So what do we do now?" asked Herry.

"Well I think she should go. We can not trust her. And we should erase her memory too." Said Archie.

"I don't know Archie. I didn't get a bad vibe from her." Said Theresa.

"Here you go again with that stupid witchcraft." Said Archie rudely.

"_Stupid-Witch-Craft?!"_ said Theresa loudly and furiously.

"Guys, stop it already." Said Jay and interrupted their fight. "Focus on the main thing here. And stop fighting."

--

Coming Soon...


	7. In or Not?

In or Not

**In Or Not?**

_At the same time..._

Hallie stuck her head through an open door. "Is this your room Apollo? There are a lot of musical instruments." And then she walked in.

"Yes, it actually is my room. Please don't touch tha--" said Apollo, but his sentence was cut.

"Whoa, is this lyre? Is this the one he gave you?" asked Hallie pointing Hermes. "You know the first lyre. Hey are there any pianos here? That's the only thing I actually can play." Asked Hallie.

"Well, no." Answered Apollo. "But..." Apollo continued to talk with his eyes shut, but Hallie wasn't listening to him and was walkng towards an emptiness. And when Apollo stopped talking he snapped his fingers and a piano appeared in the emptiness Hallie was walking towards. Hermes seemed astonished.

"Did you see that?!" asked Hermes to Apollo.

"See what?" asked Apollo and Hallie.

"How did you know he was going to create a piano right there?" asked Hermes.

"What are you talking about? I saw it just standing there." Answered Hallie.

"What in the name of Zeus are you two talking about?" asked Apollo.

"Holly Molly! I think I figured it out, I got to tell Hera." Said Hermes and flied away.

"So, you like '_Moonlight'_?" asked Hallie.

"You do know I'm also the god of sun, right?" asked Apollo.

"Yeah, but I meant '_Moonlight_' by Beethoven." Said Hallie and started to play.

"You play that really well." Said Apollo.

"Thanks." Said Hallie.

_Back at Hera's room..._

"So what is our final decision?" asked Odie.

"I say she has to go." Said Archie. "She is more likely to be an enemy."

"I really don't agree with you Archie." Said Theresa.

"And if Theresa's right she might be helpful, she was able deflect Atlanta's attack." Suggested Jay.

Suddenly Hermes barged in. "Hera! I think you might want to see this."

They all went to Apollo's room and when they arrived they peeked through the door and saw Hallie playing a lovely piece to Apollo. Just when Hera opened her mouth a sound came.

"Hi to you too." Said Hallie.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Hera.

"Duh, you said -quote- _Hi, may I interrupt?_ –unquote-" answered Hallie.

"But, that's impossible." Said Apollo.

"See, I told you." Said Hermes.

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Neil. "Aphrodite told me you were here and—Who's she?"

"No time for that." Said Hera. "But Hermes, you were right, she has the gift of foresight."

"The gift of what?" asked Herry.

"Foresight. Many great leaders had it. Including Hector..." said Hallie and then she turned to Jay. "... or Jason. But I guess the one you were talking about isn't like theirs, right? 'Cos they could see what their plans might head and so they could avoid any failures, but mine is like the exact future, though it's more like five seconds." Said Hallie. "Kinda like prophecy."

"Precisely." Said Hera.

"Can't believe you missed that Apollo. And I thought you were spoused to be the god of prophecy." Grinned Atlanta.

"Well, I'm also the god of music and I usually rather appreciate good music when I hear it instead of looking for powers." Answered Apollo.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" shouted Neil.

"Shut up Neil!" said Archie.

"Look, I really wouldn't want to cut your conversation, but I really got to go home. My parents just left today, I'll be staying with my cousin and her husband and she'll be worried sick if I don't go home." Said Hallie.

"Great, but we will be erasing your mind." Said Archie.

"What? We never agreed to do that." Said Theresa.

"She's right. Didn't you see how she knocked Herry down? I think her memory should stay." Said Odie.

"Why don't we vote then?" suggested Archie.

"Fine." Said Theresa. "All in favor not to erase her memory..."

Theresa, Jay, Odie, Herry and Atlanta raised their hands.

"Atlanta?" said Archie suprised. "Why are you voting that? She knocked you down!"

"So? That means she's really good at fightng." Said Atlanta.

"Well, atleast Neil's not voting." Said Archie.

"Whoa, count me out of this, I am not sure what we're doing anyway." Complained Neil.

Suddenly they all heard a loud whistling sound. "Helloo! The person you're voting about is still standing here and she's had enough of drama for today. I'm leaving." She said and went for the door.

"I'm afraid you can not do that." Said Hera and closed the door. "You're either in it or not."

"Why do you even want me to stay anyway. It seems you can survive without any help." Said Hallie.

"See, told you. And the prophecy says _seven_ descendants, not _eight_." Said Archie.

"So? Does the prophecy say we don't get any help?" said Theresa.

"Look, I'm going to go if I'm not getting an answer right now." Said Hallie impatiently.

"Fine, Hallie, you're welcomed to help us if you'd like to." Said Jay.

"That's more I like it, but even if I except what can I do?" asked Hallie.

"What can you do?" asked Odie.

"Well, I've mastered 23 different martial arts, I can also shoot a fly with an arrow within 10 miles of distance and I can talk 5 different languages fluently." Said Hallie.

"And she can play the piano." Added Apollo.

"Whoa." Said Herry.

"I really didn't expect that much." Said Atlanta.

"So, you could help us on the field." Said Jay.

"If I say ok then may I go home?" asked Hallie.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Said Odie.

"I know, but this isn't thing to decide in a second. Can I think about this and return to you guys at school tomorrow?" asked Hallie.

"That's ok." Said Hera. "You may go home now."

"Thanks." Said Hallie.

_The next day..._

"So what do you think she'll say." Asked Atlanta to Herry and Archie.

"I hope she'll say no." Said Archie.

"Why do you hate her? I mean she trashed _us_ and we don't even hate her like you." Said Herry.

"Maybe it's a long hatered coming from the past. I mean Achilles did kill Hector." Said Odie coming from the back.

"Whatever lets just go." Said Archie, but he was stopped with a crashing sound coming from a building nearby.

All of them rushed there and foun a giant terrorizing Neil, Theresa and Jay. This giant looked different that Cronos' usual ones. He was way bigger and had Neil in his hand.

"Guys a little help here?" said Theresa and the others took out their guards. Unfortunately the giant was able avoid all of their attacks. Suddenly Neil started to shout.

"What is he doing?" said Archie.

"He's shoutng at someone for help." Said Odie and looked across the street only to see Hallie looking at the giant without moving. "A little help don't you think!?" he shouted at Hallie.

Hallie suddenly got out of her trance and nodded. She ran towards the giant, jumped on his knee and landed on his wrist. With two kick the giants hand opened and Neil was freed. She then ran on his arm towards his shoulder and from there she jumped down parallel to his back, she did a flip in the air and then kicked his back with both her feet. The giant started to shake and he fell down.

"How did you do that?" asked Jay.

"It's an ancient Japanese martial art. Allows me to paralyze people, though I wasn't sure it would work on him... Actually I did, I kinda knew his every move, like he knew all of your moves." Explained Hallies.

"What do you mean?" asked Jay.

"C'mon don't you think it's a little suspicious he was able avoid all your moves?" asked Hallie.

"She's right." Said Theresa. "We should tell Hera."

"You know you still didn't give us an answer." Said Atlanta.

"I don't know, this giant barely was barely a work-out for me. You guys have it easy." Said Hallie.

"What!?" said Archie furiously, but everyone else started to laugh.

"Don't you get it Archie? This is her way of saying yes." Said Herry.

"Great. Even Herry gets it." Complained Archie.

"I guess we haven't officialy met, I'm Neil." Said Neil.

"I'm Hallie. And no problem, it seems like saving you is pretty common around them." Said Hallie.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to her, just like you got used to me." Said Theresa.

They all walked to class with Archie coming from the back complaining all the way.

--

Coming Soon...


	8. Mutual Hatred

**a/n:** well I stopped writing for this fic cuz after season 1 it stopped airing where I live and after watching season 2 in two days I figured some things needed updateing so from this point onwards everything happening happens after the series' end. (Cronus defeated(sorta), Jay-Theresa and Archie-Atlanta together...)

**Mutual Hatred**

"What is this supposed to mean!" yelled Cronus at the giant who was just beaten by the heroes. "You knew all of their moves and tactics yet you still aren't able to defeat them!"

Just when the giant was about to open his mouth Cronus interrupted. "They must have improvised. Let me see..." he moved his hand over the pond-crystal globe thingy to cacth the highlights of the fight.

When he saw it was Hallie who defeated the giant his face took a different shape. "And what have we here? A new addition to the pack. This might be a good time to take matters in to my own hand." He started to laugh very sinister.

"So what you're telling me is you can paralyze someone just by hitting their abdominal?" asked Odie.

"No, that would kill him, though I don't know what it'd do to a giant. I haven't studied their anatomy. Maybe I'll work on creature anatomies with Apollo this afternoon, he told me to come by." said Hallie.

"He seems to have taken you under his wing." said Theresa. "Makes sense though. He is the god of prophecy."

"And music, poetry, arts, medicine, archery, light, healing and also plague. Always thuoght that was off but makes sense since he is the far-_something_ Apollo." explained Hallie.

"Why do you know so much?" asked Odie.

"You don't?"

"I look stuff up, I don't carry a Greek Myth Encyclopaedia in my head." said Odie.

"Well you should. Considering what you do. Besides my mom teaches these at her university. I've had a family tree of the people in greek myth on my wall since I was in her belly. After we moved 6 years ago I drew the map myself on the wall. It's like if your father's a race car driver or a mechanic and you go to work with him or he brings work to home eventually you'll learn how to fix cars." explained Hallie.

"What do cars have to do with anything?" asked Theresa.

"I'm not good with metaphors." smiled Hallie.

"So... had any visions lately?" asked Theresa.

"Visions?" chuckled Hallie. "I'm not a prophet. I don't have visions like you either. It's more like I live everything five seconds before they actually happen. It's more like deja vu. Apollo said we'd work on it so it'd be more than five seconds. Maybe I'll focus on the next test."

Odie and Theresa stared at her. "Yeah, I know. I'm kidding. I'm not gonna cheat, never done anything moraly wrong once in my life."

"No it's not that. I can't believe we haven't thought about that. Could've saved us so much time to fight Cronus." said Theresa.

"Is she serious?" Hallie whispered to Odie.

"Apparently being workaholic is contagious. From Jay to Theresa. That's what you get when you spend so much time with one person. You begin to be like eachother." said Odie.

They turned the corner and arrived at the brownstone. "So this is where you live. I'd say '_Not too shabby_' but it is."

"What are you laughing at. You'll be living here too." smirked Theresa.

"That's unexpected. Seeing there are _some_ people who want me dead in there." said Hallie. "This is a bad idea."

"Nonsense. Hermes already had you're stuff delivered." said Odie.

"My stuff? No, no no no no! Some of them are super fragile. Where's your garage?" Hallie gasped.

Theresa and Odie showed the way and Hallie dashed and got on her knees next to her bike.

She was stroking her black cvo Fat Bob with hellfire flames. "You're okay, you're okay. I'm so glad nothing happened to you. You know Halls wouldn't forgive herself if anythign happened to you... until the person who harmed you was atleast hospitalized. Yes, yes I love you."

Odie and Theresa took a step back. Then another one.

"Okay, now we can go in." said Hallie as she waved goodbye.

Theresa and Odie stared at eachother and didn't say a word. When they got in the living room Atlanta and Archie were playing a video game, Herry was in the kitchen waiting for Athena to finish preparing his meal adn Neil was checking himself out on the couch as usual.

"Hey guys." said Theresa.

Everyone turned towards the door. Except Herry and Neil who were preoccupied with other stuff. "What is _that_ doing here?" said Archie in a hateful way.

"Well _that_ was just coming in, but _that_ can also kick your butt instantly." smirked Hallie.

"Are you calling me out?"

"What if I am?"

"That's it! You, me outside now." said Archie.

"Are you sure, you _will_ get hurt. Both physicaly and mentaly in a humiliating way." smirked Hallie.

"I thought Hector was your ancestor not Narcissus." said Archie.

"Oh when I was calling you out I ment we'd have a fight with our fists nor our words. Or are you just too scared a girl will beat you."

"I am not afraid of anything!" Archie took out his whip and got ready to use it while Hallie took a stance right away.

"Archie, no!" yelled Atlanta, Theresa and Odie. Just as he was about to use his whip suddenly the rope was cut by a flying makhaira which stuck to the wall.

"That's enough. I will not have immature fights in this house." yelled Athena.

"So you're saying, we can fight outside." said Hallie.

"Hallie, don't piss her off. She is Athena, the goddess of war as in she can slice you with that knife of hers." whispered Theresa.

"It's a makhaira." said Hallie and Athena at the same time.

"You know what it's called?" asked Athena suprised.

"Sure, I'm familiar with many ancient weapons. And let me say you must be highly skilled to be able to use it so well not just for fighting also for cooking. But it must be easy for you seeing you're a goddess and all." said Hallie.

Athena smiled. "Very well then. Carry on and don't break anything."

"Are you serious?" said Archie dumbfounded as the others started to snicker.

"Dude, you should chill. You'll get the see me all the time since I'm moving in."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled Archie very annoyed. He fastly went upstairs and bumped into Jay as he was coming down.

"What's up with him?" said Jay. "And what was all that noise?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to school with Hallie." said Theresa.

"Not a fun day to have powers for you." said Neil.

"Says the only guy doesn't have to work to increase his power." smirked Atlanta.

"What are you talking about, it takesgreat work to be this gorgeus." said Neil.

"Is he serious?" asked Hallie ad she and Theresa left. Theresa nodded.

_At the school..._

"So, I was thinking maybe we could do some creature anatomy. And when it gets boring we could shoot arrows." said Hallie enthusiasticly.

"Whoa there. I thought you came to play me some more music." said Apollo.

"Are you serious? You told me to come. You are a god of many things, not just music."

"Why music is one of my greatest attributes." said Apollo.

"That's all you've got to say. You are the far-shooting Apollo, who made the Olympian Gods shudder, whom Zues served nectar. And you're just gonna relax now. I guess you didn't just let go of your appearance huh..." said Hallie.

"What's wrong with my looks?"

"You look like a middle aged _man_. You're supposed to be young forever. Whatever that's not the problem. You probably can't shoot like you used to either." said Hallie.

"Who said I couldn't. And I'll prove it to you. And you'll learn never to doubt a mentor like me ever again."

"So how was it? What did you do?" asked Theresa on their way back.

"Awesome. We had an archery match. I lost the war, but still I won some battles. And that's something since he is the god of archery. Oh and he gae me the arrow that Paris used on Achilles. I will put it in a bullt-proof display case and then show it to the purple head." Hallie snickered.

"That's it? You, a person who can somewhat see the future, were studying with Apollo, the god of prophecy, and you played with arrows. How amusing." Said Theresa disappointed.

"Come on, what's more interesting? Predicting what's gonna happen in the net 5 to 10 secs or shooting arrows 5 to 10 miles ahead. Well Maybe not that much, but Apollo sure can." said Hallie.

"So this new addition is being mentored by Apollo. That may be a problem..." said Cronus. He walked around while thinking. "Or..."

He opened a portal and went through. He appeared on a mountain, facing the statue of a woman. He chanted a few words and moved his sickle. The statue turned into a living woman.

"Niobe, very nice to see you." said Cronus.

"Why have you awakened me? I can't bear to live without my children." she said.

"Or you could simply have your revenge." said Cronus.

"I cannot kill a god."

"Who said you were going to." Cronus waved his sickle and on a stone Atlanta and Hallie's holograms appeared. "These two are the pupil of the murderes of your children, Artemis and Apollo. You destroy them you get even. Now I'm sure just two won't make up for fourteen, but after them there are six more." Cronus smirked. "And also another gift for you..."

_Coming Soon..._


End file.
